


Home; Safe

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Alfonse knew he had no choice but to go to drastic measures to keep Kiran safe...





	Home; Safe

Alfonse has been having some difficulties dealing with the news that Kiran had recently given him.  
Kiran was pregnant.  
Normally Alfonse would be thrilled, the idea of starting a family with the person he loved was enough to send him falling to his knees. And at first, his head was over the clouds about the news.  
But then the war with Hel; the realm of the dead had started. Hel was someone who even his father couldn’t face against. And Hel was after the Askr royal family now. The thought of her going after Kiran and their unborn baby scared him to death.  
He had to find a way to protect them, he just didn’t know how.

Kiran was only a few weeks into their pregnancy and Alfonse refused to leave their side whenever they left the castle grounds.  
Alfonse had finally thought up an idea. But it was super risky. He had to go to the Kingdom of Embla and beg Princess Veronica for help.  
The plan was for Alfonse to lure Kiran out to a gate and he would open a gate to their world and force them through, while Veronica was to close the gate.  
“And why should I help you, Prince Alfonse?” Veronica asked, looking down at Alfonse; who was on his knees begging for her help, after he had just finished relaying his plan to her.  
“Please, Princess Veronica.” Alfonse begged. “Kiran shouldn’t even be involved in this, I love them too much for them to become a target for Hel. All I ask is for your help to send them back to their world. They’ll be safe there.”  
“Again, I’ll ask... why should I help you? You and that summoner of yours have caused my kingdom too much trouble. Hel destroying them would be the perfect revenge, don’t you think?” she smirked. “What’s in for me if I were to help you?”  
“You’ll no longer have to deal with a summoner. It’s a win-win for both of us, Princess. Kiran is safe, and you will no longer have to worry about them summoning more heroes. If you were to close the gate, Kiran would never be able to come back here and trouble you again. I’ll make sure of it.”  
Veronica stayed silent for a few seconds. The idea of letting Kiran be slain by Hel excited her. But who knows when and if that would happen. Kiran could summon so much more heroes to trouble her kingdom between now and then. Alfonse was right, this was a win-win. If she where to agree, the summoner would be out of her hair and Prince Alfonse would be in her debt.  
“Fine. I accept. But Kiran is to never come back and you will be in my debt.”  
The expression on Alfonse’s face went from stressed to relief in seconds. He bowed his head down again.  
“Thank you, thank you so much, Princess Veronica.” was all he could say between sobs.

“What made you want to suddenly take a walk, Alfonse?” Kiran asked.  
“Well, it has been a while since we had some alone time, don’t you think?” Alfonse smiled to them. He didn’t have the heart to tell them the real reason they went on this walk. Kiran would argue him on this, but he knew this was the best course of action. He had to protect Kiran, and his unborn child. Kiran took a hold of his hand and smiled at him.  
“You know Alfonse, the last time you took me for a walk here, you had a small treat waiting at the end...”

A few months back, Alfonse and Kiran walked in the same place. Although this time, it was for a more happier reason.  
‘I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.’ Alfonse thought to himself.  
“Alfonse, I really should be working with Robin and Soren on strategies.” Kiran said.  
“I already talked to them and they said it was okay.” Alfonse smiled.  
“They only said that because you’re the prince and they can’t say no to you.” Kiran laughed.  
“That may be the case...” was all Alfonse said.  
“Alright, I have a small surprise for you but you need to wear this.” Alfonse pulled out a blindfold.  
“Umm... I’m not really into that kind of stuff, Alfonse. Sorry.” Kiran said backing up a few steps.  
“NO! No, no, no! That’s not what I meant!” Alfonse became flustered. “Just please trust me on this... okay?”  
“I’m kidding. I’ll always trust you, Alfonse.” Kiran smiled as they let Alfonse cover their eyes with the blindfold.  
What felt like forever of Alfonse guiding a blind Kiran around ended with Alfonse stopping and prompting Kiran to take the blindfold off.  
When Kiran took it off, they let out a small gasp at what they saw. An elegant looking picnic was set out in this peaceful looking spot. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. The picnic was under a tree and the small field was covered in flowers.  
Alfonse guided them to a spot on the blanket and said this was to thank Kiran for all they did for the Order of Heroes.  
After eating and talking about miscellaneous things, Alfonse went silent.  
“Alfonse? Is everything alright?” Kiran asked.  
“Actually, there has something that has been plaguing my mind, lately. There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now.” Alfonse turned to face Kiran and took out a small box. “Kiran, would you stay here and rule Askr with me?”

“Yeah, I don’t think will be doing anything quite like that, dear.” Alfonse smiled nervously. He really didn’t want it to come to this, but he had no choice. This was the best way to keep them safe. He didn’t even tell Sharena or Commander Anna about this, this was his burden and he would explain everything once it was all done.  
What broke him out of this train of thought was Kiran who suddenly stopped walking and actually took a step back. Alfonse looked up to see Princess Veronica, waiting for them like she said she would. Prince Xander standing not too far from her.  
“Don’t worry, Kiran.” Alfonse said, taking ahold of Kiran’s hand. “I asked her to come here, we settled on a temporary truce for now.  
“Okay...” Kiran wasn’t fully convinced, they knew something was up and that someone was plotting something.  
Squeezing Kiran’s hand, Alfonse led them to near where Veronica was standing.  
“Kiran, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right? You know I would rather die than see you get hurt...”  
“Alfonse... what are you talking about?” Kiran was becoming more nervous.  
“Please know that I do this because I love you and want to keep you safe. This was the only way.” he looked over at his beloved with tears running down his face before grabbing their arm and quickly holding his arm out to open a gate to Kiran’s world.  
“Alfonse?! What are you doing?” Kiran cried while starting to struggle.  
“I love you, so much.” was all Alfonse said before shoving Kiran through the gate. He could hear a desperate cry of his name and signaled for Veronica to close the gate.  
Alfonse fell to his knees the second the gate closed. Once again he had lost someone special to him, but this time it was by his own hand.  
“I’m sorry...”


End file.
